


Shuichi Dies on Gonta's Massive Dick ft. Kokichi [Official Music Video]

by piss_lord



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cum Inflation, Dildos, Entomologist!Kokichi, Handcuffs, M/M, Oral Sex, Penetration, Supreme Leader!Gonta, gonta is hung, shuichi dies (metaphorically), tldr poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piss_lord/pseuds/piss_lord
Summary: Wishing for a break from the killing game, Shuichi decides to spend a night or two at the Love Hotel; a request for someone on Discord.





	1. Fantasy of a Sly Supreme Leader

“So this is Gonta’s fantasy… I can’t say I’m excited,” Shuichi Saihara muttered as he looked up at the hulking supreme leader before him. 

 

It wasn’t exactly an unpopular opinion to consider Gonta Gokuhara had an intimidating appearance, befitting of a ‘supreme leader’. From beneath his black and gold-rimmed peaked cap, his wild green hair spilled down like a gushing waterfall, framing his strong-built face in a series of sharp bangs. His gleaming red irises were concealed behind a pair of horn-rimmed glasses, sitting atop his narrow nose. His tall, muscular body was clothed in a smooth, red royal jacket with golden buttons lining each side of his torso. His pants were tinted a seaweed-green, and his black dress shoes appeared to be well-furnished and practically spotless. Finishing off his attire were a pair of golden epaulettes that hung off his broad shoulders, and a large black cape that brushed against the floor. 

 

“Hey, Shuichi!” His deep voice sounded out. “Gonta was wondering when you’d show up. Now we can finally have our little…  _ ‘play-date’ _ .” 

 

The detective cringed at how he said the last word, in an almost seductive purr. But he couldn’t exactly turn back now, considering what someone of Gonta’s size and strength could do to him if angered. “Yes, it’s… nice… to join you today.” 

 

The larger boy’s lips curled into a wicked smile, exposing the slight fangs that lined his jaws, and he stepped forward. “Gonta has been waiting for this wonderful moment for oh so very long, my dear detective… You’ve been a wrench in Gonta’s evil plans for too long, and now, the tables will be turned… Gonta hopes his minions didn’t rough you up too bad when they ambushed you and all that.” 

 

Shuichi gulped, stepping back. It wasn’t as if he didn’t  _ want  _ what Gonta had in store for him, as long as it didn’t involve any torture devices or dangerous weapons, but that wasn’t to say the supreme leader’s seductively sinister demeanor intimidated him deeply. With a cold sweat running down his forehead, the detective gave a shaky nod.

 

“Very well. You lured me into your evil lair and captured me, so you can do whatever you want with me.”

 

“Oh, Gonta will.  _ Gonta will, indeed… _ ” The strong-built leader wasted no time and quickly reached under the bed’s covers, soon fishing out a ball-gag.and set of silver handcuffs. Shuichi’s cheeks instantly flared with red at the sight of the objects, and sweat further poured down his pale skin. Following this, Gonta wasted no time and began to slip his pants down the length of his muscular legs, soon exposing the bright-colored boxers that his monstrous bulge strained to burst free of. He then shot Shuichi a flirtatious look, complete with a slight smirk tugging at his lips. 

 

“Why not come over here? Oh - and don’t forget to take off those pants of your’s off, first. We wouldn’t want them to… get in the way.” Although initially hesitant, Shuichi soon found himself steadily peeling the striped pants off of his thin legs, wiggling them down to his ankles. Now with only his undergarments wrapped around his waist, he haphazardly kicked his pants off, allowing them to uselessly fall to the floor. For good measure, the detective was sure to remove his shoes and socks as well, leaving his lower half almost entirely bare and exposed save for the black-and-white boxers that clothed his more sensitive parts. 

 

His thin legs strode along the floor, drawing closer to the supreme leader until he was only a feet or so apart from the other boy’s seated form. The piercing red eyes behind his spectacles could only glimmer with mischievous and naughty intent, further intensifying Shuichi’s nervousness - he couldn’t help but notice how Gonta eagerly handled the gag and handcuffs. 

 

“Yes, yes, very nice… Would you mind turning around, my dear Shuichi?” The detective obeyed, cautiously steering his form in the opposite direction. He couldn’t help but wince as Gonta took his hands into his own, before promptly easing them back and locking them in the handcuffs’ cold, tight grip - though he tried to move his wrists as a test, he came to find he was unable to do much aside from elicit a series of jingles from the metallic chain. 

 

“Now come face Gonta…” With a blush once again spreading over his face, he followed the leader’s instructions. Sure enough, Gonta’s fingers worked quickly as he pushed the rubber gag past Shuichi’s thin lips, before fastening the strap around his head.

 

“Good... “ Shuichi watched as the supreme leader fiddled with the fly of his boxers. The moment Gonta’s erect cock sprung into view, Shuichi felt his heart skip a beat - he had expected the other boy to be reasonably packed in terms of size, but what laid before his very eyes was a mammoth of meat, one that resembled a roll of salami both in terms of length and thickness. Thick veins cracked along the tanned flesh, seeming to subtly throb and pulsate with excitement. Sitting at the base were a pair of massive testacles, resembling a pair of fleshy and tanned tennis balls filled to the near brim with seed. 

 

“Come and sit down, why don’t you? You must be awfully tired after standing for so long…” Gonta patted his lap, and his lips curled into a malicious grin. “You know you want to have some fun as much as Gonta does…~” 

 

Shuichi couldn’t take his eyes off of the sheer size of the dick before him - surely, putting that inside him would cause some severe rectal damage, or at least one hell of an ass-ache for a while. But then again, he couldn’t deny he felt a bit excited in regards to what the muscular boy had in store for him, something the sudden tightness in his boxers only further exemplified. He stood perfectly still - or at least, as still as he could manage - as Gonta’s strong hands skillfully slipped the rim of his boxers down, Shuichi’s significantly thinner manhood propped itself into view. 

 

Gonta gave an entertained laugh as his gaze glossed over the detective’s hardened dick. “I can see you’re excited too, Shuichi, you _ naughty little detective _ … Oh, this is going to be so much fun!” 

 

Once again, Shuichi found himself steering his body around, moving until his bare rear and handcuffed hands were presented to the supreme leader. His movements were slow and steady as he eased his hindquarters over Gonta’s rigid cock. He couldn’t help but shiver as the tip teased his pucker, causing it to flex instinctively. As his sphincter yawned around the width of the other student’s meat, he couldn’t help but stifle a sharp hiss into his gag - it felt just as big as it looked.

 

Gonta’s strong hands soon found themselves firmly planted on Shuichi’s hips, where he eagerly pushed the smaller boy further down - he couldn’t help but wiggle his hips hither and thither to help ease more of the leader’s manhood inside, although even then, the majority of the girthy shaft was still visible to the outside world. 

 

“ _ Ngh…! _ ” Shuichi grunted into the plastic ball lodged in his jaws as Gonta issued a hard thrust, an action which abruptly shoved his member deeper inside of the other boy. A tight pressure began to occupy his guts, fittingly feeling like a fat, solid object that had been haphazardly pushed up his ass. Another rough thrust, and more of Gonta’s erect shaft was shoved inside, further straining the rim of Shuichi’s anus - as much as it hurt, having something so unabashedly huge pushed inside of him, he couldn’t exactly deny the pleasurable fire it brought to his loins. He couldn’t help but moan into his gag. 

 

“Mmm, you like that, Shuichi?” Gonta purred, with his deep voice akin to silken velvet. “Do you like it when Gonta shoves his cock inside of your cute, tight little ass? Gonta  _ loves _ it -  _ it drives him wild…~ _ ” 

 

The voice was like thick honey that oozed into his ears, making Shuichi shudder in delight. The supreme leader rocked his hips, gradually slipping more and more of his shaft inside of Shuichi’s anus until the majority of it had been swallowed up. It felt so terribly tight lodged inside of his rectum, easily filling it to the near brim with his throbbing meat, so it was only natural that it resulted in a particularly sore pucker and full, compact rear, but the burning desire in his groin was flaring and stronger than ever. Suddenly, Gonta jerked his hips upwards, briefly slipping an inch of his dick out before promptly shoving it back in - this elicited a muffled gasp from the smaller boy.

 

“You’re such a  _ good _ cockslut, aren’t you, Shuichi?” His tone had taken on a playful and teasing flavor. “I bet you love it when Gonta fucks you like -  _ ngh!  _ \- ...this.” 

 

Another thrust came, and then another, and it wasn’t long before Shuichi was rhythmically bobbing on the leader’s lap. The mattress below them squeaked in protest to each bounce, and sounding out in tandem was the meaty slapping noise that resounded with each time Gonta’s full balls struck the surface of Shuichi’s bare ass. A constant groan - fluctuating in pitch as he rose and descended - rolled over the detective’s tongue, softened by the plastic ball but still audible enough. He could hear Gonta’s grunts and moans gradually intensify, growing more impatient by the second. It wasn’t long before the leader’s callous hands were firmly gripping his hips, keeping his grasp on the smaller boy firm as his thrusts grew quicker and fiercer, an obvious result of the leader’s growing excitement. 

 

“Fuck! S-Shuichi,” Gonta growled. “Gonta… Ah…  _ I’m _ getting there! You’d… you’d better be fucking ready…!” 

 

The intervals between shoves significantly shortened until the detective was sure Gonta was moving at fast as possible for someone of his size. As a result of the intense, thick air that now surrounded them both, sweat poured down Shuichi’s pale face, drenching his dark hair and sticking to his shirt, not helped by the intense heat that radiated off of his face. With his heart beating with such a forcefulness that one could be forgiven for believing it were to burst out of his chest at any moment, and his mind a blurry haze that could only stay focused on the pursuit of climax. His smaller manhood was just as excited as he was, considering how it restlessly throbbed and burned. 

 

“I…  _ I’m gonna… I’m going to c… cum! _ ” 

 

And sure enough, he did.

 

Gonta reared his head back and unleashed a yell of pure, unshaken ecstasy as soon as his pleasure had reached its crescendo. What felt to be a tsunami of warm semen instantly filled his rectum, making Shuichi release a long moan into his gag. They came in the form of multiple squirts, each longer and thicker than the last. The detective couldn’t help but notice the heavy pressure beginning to occupy his guts, one that looked to swell with every inch of cum that was pumped into him. Yet the sensation of gradual fullness couldn’t exactly penetrate the sheer pleasure that clouded his mind. Of course, once it faded away in tandem with Gonta’s slowing release and eventual finish, it was something he couldn’t quite take his mind off of. 

 

After a few rough tugs, the leader was able to pull out of him, and they both seemed to collapse to the bed in sync - while Gonta took numerous noisy breaths through his mouth, Shuichi was forced to inhale and exhale sharply through his nostrils. Luckily, the supreme leader was able to pick up on this, which led to his hands skillfully undoing the gag and handcuffs that once bound his partner. 

 

Upon taking in a few heavy inhales, taking advantage of his returned ability to breathe properly, Shuichi promptly groaned and pressed his fingers against the curve of his stomach; it had evidently bloated to the point where it gained a rounded, completely smooth shape. Pressing his fingers further in, he could feel the cum slosh hither and thither inside of him, like a bag filled with milk that his buttoned outfit felt nice and snug around. Could Gonta have really had all that stored inside of his testicles? Either way, it was an odd sensation, one prominent enough to distract him from his sore (and somewhat dripping) anus and exhausted muscles. 

 

“Wow, that was so much fun, Shuichi!” Gonta exclaimed with a grin plastered on his sweaty face. “We should do that again sometime,  _ wouldn’t you agree? _ ” 


	2. Fantasy of an Emotional Entomologist

 

“So this is Kokichi’s fantasy… I wonder what someone like him would consider a ‘fantasy’,” Shuichi Saihara muttered as he looked upon the smaller boy before him. 

 

Although the students trapped in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles boasted a wide array of body types and figures, the Ultimate Entomologist, Kokichi Ouma, was definitely one of the smaller students. He had a short, thin frame that gave him an unassuming and non-threatening demeanor, helped by his soft purple eyes and cute, rounded face. The violet hair that sat atop his scalp was neatly combed and styled, done into a set of sweeping bangs that obscured his forehead. A thick, billowy scarf decorated in black-and-white checkers was wrapped around his thin neck, and dressing his torso was a light purple suit complete with a white undershirt and similarly checkered tie. His dress pants were a similar shade, albeit noticeably darker, and completing the look were a pair of white loafers. He didn’t do much aside from awkwardly adjust himself at first, but upon noticing his detective friend, his purple eyes grew alight with glee. 

 

“Oh, um… hi, Shuichi!” The mousey student greeted with a shy smile and a small wave. “I’m really glad you showed up. For a second, I was scared you’d never come!”

 

Shuichi gave a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, Kokichi; I wouldn’t miss it for the world. So, what did you call me here for?”

 

Kokichi tapped the tips of his slim fingers together, with a vibrant blush soon ghosting his rounded cheeks. “Well, um… There’s something I’ve been thinking about for a few days, and… and it’s something I can only talk to you about, Shuichi.” 

 

A curious expression crossed Shuichi’s pale face, before he offered a solid nod. “If you need to tell me anything, I’m all ears.” 

 

“Okay…” Kokichi inhaled, before subsequently letting it all out. “I hope you don’t get mad at me for saying this, but… you know that feeling you get when you see a really pretty butterfly, or a cool-looking spider web? Well… I’ve been kinda feeling like that when I’m around you; Kokichi - I mean, _ I  _ think you look really pretty, Shuichi. A-As pretty as a ladybug!” 

 

As soon as he finished speaking, he slipped a finger beneath his scarf and suddenly tugged it over his mouth in a fit of embarrassment, an action that did little to hide the burning shade of red that painted his pale face. While the entomologist’s confession certainly wasn’t surprising - Shuichi was sure he had heard more declarations of love then the average person would during their entire lifetime at this point - the way Kokichi handled his words particularly tugged at his heartstrings. 

 

“Well, I’m really glad you could be honest about your feelings, Kokichi.” Shuichi’s words were as calm and assuring as he could possibly manage - considering Kokichi’s abnormal upbringing and innocent, shy nature, he knew that being forceful would get him nowhere. “I’m flattered you think of me like that, actually. In fact… you don’t look too bad yourself.”

 

This caused the entomologist’s expression to light up like a star. “A-Ah! Are you for real, Shuichi?”

 

All it took was a single nod from the detective, and Kokichi practically beamed with unabashed joy. His thin lips curled into a wide grin, and he didn’t hesitate to dash forward and swing his thin arms around Shuichi’s chest, thus forcing a surprised gasp out of the other student. His embrace was surprisingly strong, considering his small size. 

 

“Oh, thank you so much! Kokic - ah, I mean  _ I  _ was really scared you were going to get upset and leave. If you did, I don’t know  _ what _ I’d do…” 

 

“Don’t worry, Kokichi. You don’t have to stress over that anymore.”

 

“Ah… but… that wasn’t the, um, only thing I wanted, actually,” Kokichi pried away from the detective, his face once again awash with red with his bright purple eyes firmly averted to the side. “See, I… I really like you a lot, so… I want to make you feel good and tingly inside. I want to pleasure you, like a  _ real _ gentlemen would!” 

 

In an instant, a heavy blush filled Shuichi’s face. He knew he should’ve expected the night to take some kind of saucy direction, but it was still a bit of a shock to hear the unassuming entomologist be so blunt about his wishes. Regardless, it wasn’t as if he could back out now - and hurting Kokichi’s feelings wasn’t exactly something he intended to do. Not only that, but considering the other ultimate’s gentle nature, he was sure that a brief roll in the hay could prove to be a relaxing experience; a nice break from the kinky, wild, and downright unpleasant scenarios he was forced to act out in some of the other fantasies. 

 

“I think I’d like that very much.”

 

“Oh, really? I promise I won’t disappoint you, Shuichi!” A determined expression crossed his pale face. “I-I’ll give you the time of your life! Can you please undress while I get everything I need?”

 

The detective got to work almost immediately - his fingers made quick work of the buttons fastening his striped uniform, undoing them one by one until the shirt could only loosely hang off of his torso. As he slipped it off and allowed it to fall to the floor, he couldn’t help but turn his attention to Kokichi in an act of curiosity. He found the entomologist crouched down next to the rounded bed with the length of his entire arm shoved beneath the frame, tongue stuck upwards in a fit of concentration. After a moment or so of swiping around, he watched as Kokichi’s expression lit up like a lightbulb. Promptly after, he fished his grip out - clutched in his hand unmistakably a dildo, smooth and rounded in shape and hot pink in color. 

 

“I got Miu to let me borrow this! She said it’d ‘spice up’ our love-making.” 

 

Shuichi’s eyebrows raised; the thought of Kokichi slipping that inside of him prompted a fluttering feeling to fill his chest, on top of a gradual tent that made itself known in his boxers. With a touch of eagerness in his movements, he pushed the length of his pants down and wiggled out of them with ease, with his shoes and socks following suit not a moment afterwards. With this, his thin and masculine frame was left almost bare and exposed, save for the snug boxers that hugged his hips. Those too didn’t remain on his form for much longer as he kicked them off without a second thought, completely revealing his thin manhood. 

 

Kokichi once again tugged his checkered scarf over his mouth upon resting his gaze upon Shuichi’s naked physique, face drenched in a vibrant red. “Oh, you look really pretty, Shuichi! Now, um… if you could lay down on the bed, that’d be really, um… great...”

 

After stepping around the carousel horse that revolved around the bed, he soon found himself positioning himself on the mattress. The detective lowered his form until his back was laid flat against the covers, and promptly took care of his legs by easing them apart. Kokichi seemed to hesitate for a brief moment, with a look of contemplation briefly crossing his rounded face, though after a brief intake of air, he approached and crawled onto the mattress to join his partner - dildo still in-hand. 

 

“Ah… Kokichi… I mean,  _ I _ wanted to tell you that… this is my first time making love,” the entomologist said softly. “So… I’m sorry if I do a bad job.” 

 

Once more, a reassuring smile spread across Shuichi’s lips. “It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll do good.” 

 

Kokichi’s thin fingers were lifted from the bed, and it wasn’t long before they moved to the surface of the other boy’s partially erect dick. The tips gently glided along the smooth surface of his cock, stroking it with a slow cautiousness. His expression shifted into one of awe as blood rushed to Shuichi’s manhood, gradually hardening further in-between the tips of his fingers, curving upwards until it was fully erect. After a few moments of issuing a series of tender strokes along the length of the other boy’s penis, with each one eliciting a sharp whine from the detective, he leaned in closer. 

 

Upon parting his lips, Kokichi ran his tongue along the curve of the thin, fleshy rod’s head. The sensation was electric as it danced along his veins, as was the sensation of the entomologist's saliva cooling on his cock’s sensitive apex. 

 

“Ah, K-Kokichi…!” Shuichi choked, with layers of sweat giving his pale skin a sort of sheen under the light. 

 

As if it were a popsicle, Kokichi gave yet another slow lick to the head of his partner’s manhood, one a bit more drawn-out then the previous. A low hum of pleasure rolled over his throat as he smoothly lapped at the rod of flesh before him, prompting warm air to puff against Shuichi’s bare flesh. The detective squirmed with each time the slippery muscle made contact with his genitals, gasps and groans of pleasure rumbling over his throat with each and every one of Kokichi’s eager tastes. However, it soon became apparent the entomologist wasn’t satisfied with simple licks. 

 

He drew his face even closer to Shuichi’s manhood, before easing his lips over the head, forcing a gasp out of Shuichi. There was a look of almost peaceful contentment on Kokichi’s face as he slipped his lips’ firm grip further down. Slowly but surely, a warm humidity consumed the flesh of his cock, and he could feel the stimulation of Kokichi’s moist, slippery insides on every inch of his member. At about halfway down, he stopped and appeared to pause for a moment or two - following this, he began to issue a series of eager slurps. His movements started out slow and deliberate, with his the grip of his lips slowly rising and falling along the rod’s length, but with time they gradually picked up the pace. 

 

Shuichi’s body quaked with electric pleasure, with his beet-red and sweaty face contorted in strain. His heart throbbed restlessly inside of his chest, and he could feel himself inch closer and closer to release with every passing moment. 

 

“A-Ah! That… f-feels  _ amazing… _ Keep  _ g… goi  _ - **_ah!_ ** ” His words were cut short by a grunt of surprise, issued by the sensation of something solid and rubbery gliding through the crevice of his rump. 

 

Upon glancing downwards, he quickly noticed Kokichi was beginning to put the dildo to use, even as he was occupied with the penis in front of him. It felt particularly cold as it teased the rim of his pucker, prompting it to tense up. The apex of the phallic object was smoothly slipped into his anus, steadily filling the space offered by his rectum. He could feel his insides firmly clamp around the object as it was pushed deeper inside, in tandem with the rest of his taut muscles. At this point, Kokichi’s slurps had gotten quicker and sloppier, with nearly the entirety of his manhood drenched in warm saliva. His head bobbed up and down in a sort of rhythm, with a series of noisy gulps escaping him. 

 

Shuichi panted and whined, body shuddering as he grew oh so near to that climax he desired. His thin legs clamped around the sides of Kokichi’s head, and his entire body radiated an intense heat. The sensation of Kokichi’s warm lips sliding along his throbbing dick, along with the plugged rectum that filled his anus, all proved to be a delicious cocktail of erotic, indescribable gratification. Sure enough, the intense pulsating and vibrant heat his dick had taken on could only mean his climax was right around the corner. The next few moments were a strange blend of exasperating and heavenly, where he could only wait in anticipation for sweet release - and after what felt like an eternity, he came. 

 

“G-God…  _ Kokichi… I’m… I…! _ ” 

 

A yell of pleasure resounded throughout the room as cum spilled from the tip of his penis, practically gushing down the entomologist’s throat. While he did gag and pause at first, he was surprisingly quick to adjust to the heavy spurts of semen oozing over his tongue. The detective’s mind blurred in the heat of the moment, unable to concentrate on anything save for the intense pleasure coursing through his veins, and he remained like that for what felt like ages. Once he had finished emptying his seed, his entire body seemed to loosen up and collapse onto the bed on it’s own. His chest heaved, and his heart was pounding so hard Shuichi was convinced it would burst at any second. 

 

The entomologist pried himself away from the head of his partner’s manhood, with strings of thick drool lining his open mouth. His pale face was similarly painted a bright red, and there was a noticeable sheen his skin had taken on. Light pants escaped him, on top of a series of thick swallows. 

 

After a few moments of exhausted silence, Kokichi curiously licked his lips, as if contemplating the flavor, and beamed. “Wow, Shuichi! I didn’t know you could make tasty honey like a bee!” 

 

Shuichi offered a shaky, drained chuckle. “Haha, yeah… I-I didn’t know either.” 


End file.
